


are you bored yet?

by lovixya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Fluff, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Identity Issues, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Pining, Romance, kamukoma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovixya/pseuds/lovixya
Summary: Kamukura has never found interest in anything or anyone. It was all painfully easy. Life was a series of repetitive events and it made him resent the ordinary. Ever since he was young, the male had always done things effortlessly. His family and the people he allowed to surround him-- They were all tediously boring. Except forhim. Why was it justhim?!Or in which Komaeda helps Kamukura find interest in things.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your way of thinking is different,” Kamukura said speculatively with something new in his eyes and staring straight into Komaeda’s eyes.
> 
> “Hmm...” The male hummed back, a smile threatening to break onto his face, “I guess you could say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teen and up just to be safe!! and idk if there will be any smut later on but if there is ill change tags and give a warning :))
> 
> ngl kamukoma is my favorite dr ship (okay debatable) and i'm lowkey bad at characterization, but that didnt stop me (ノд`)

_Boring._

Every day, every year was always so mundane. He was bored with the ordinary. Music, academics, art, athletics, literature, life--it was all the same. 

Kamukura Izuru. The Ultimate Hope. He had a naturally stoic face that he normally contorted into a more friendly expression for his own convenience. He also possessed a lean and fit build. His eyes were a shade of ruby, piercing into anything he gazed at. And his hair, his greatest pride, was long and silky, flowing like a graceful river cascading down his body.

Sitting in class, fulfilling the same obligations with the same regulations. Interacting with the same people and having the same conversations. It was all the same.

The life of the conventional was just so repetitive. 

“Kamukura-kun! What do you think about these pictures?” Koizumi asked, placing three photos onto his desk.

_Koizumi Mahiru. Ultimate Photographer. Has an affinity towards females and high expectations for males._

He smiled gently at her before complimenting, “These are very nice photos, Koizumi-san. I think you are getting better by the day.”

She looked happy and charmed by his response. Exchanging a few more casualties, Koizumi left to show off her photos to other people. She was too easy to please.

“Hey, hey Kamukura-kun! Listen to this,” Nanami greeted quickly, before moving on to her main point quickly after seeing a small smile across Kamukura’s features in greeting, “I heard from Yukizome-sensei that there’s going to be a new student today!”

He nodded back in response, absentmindedly.

_A new student? Who would they let into this kind of school late into the semester?_

His slight moment of interest was quelled by their teacher walking in with a white-haired male with sparkling eyes trailing behind apprehensively. The confident woman eyed them, those out of their seats scrambling back into their assigned seating. It had only been about a month since school had started in the fall and smaller cliques within the class had been made. Satisfied with her conditioned students, she gestured towards the male beside her to introduce himself to which he did.

“H-Hello!” He stuttered out nervously.

_His voice. It was not unpleasant._

“My name is Komaeda Nagito. I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student!” Komaeda bowed slightly before stating, “I’ll be in your care.”

Yukizome looked pleased with his clear introduction and allowed him to sit down in the empty seat behind Kamukura, “I hope you all welcome him kindly! It is not easy to adjust to a new class in the late into the year. I will end homeroom quickly today so that you will be able to mingle a bit.”

Some of the more extraverted members of the class cheered at the extra free time, but not before Yukizome giving them another threatening gaze as a reminder to be nice to the new student.

Kamukura took the initiative and greeted the boy sitting behind him. He turned to face him, taking a moment to give appropriate eye contact and introduced himself, “Hello, Komaeda. I am Kamukura Izuru, the Ultimate Hope. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” 

“Ah, I-” He paused for a moment, a natural smile overtaking his features, “I guess there is no need for me to introduce myself twice, is there? It’s nice to meet you as well!” 

They had some small talk for some time, others joining in on the conversation. Kamukura led the talk, initiating the proper times to include Komaeda. In an attempt to take a break from his onslaught of fake interest, he analyzed the male before him. He took note of his unusual white hair with a soft texture, his greenish-gray eyes that danced with emotion, and his thin build overall. Dare he think, too thin? It did not take Komaeda much time to notice the eyes staring at him.

Kamukura then proposed at the questioning look, “If you’d like, Komaeda. I can show you around the school. The academy within itself is large and made to accommodate many of the student’s talents.”

Komaeda tilted his head slightly at Kamukura and with a pointed gaze that just seemed to look through him said, “I can manage.” Kamukura hated that. There was an almost annoyed or even uncomfortable expression on his face, the reason unknown to Kamukura.

“Alright,” He did not press on the matter.

Nanami picked up the conversation from there and greeted him with an introduction, “Hey there, Komaeda-kun. I’m Nanami Chiaki..”

“Nice to meet you, Nanami-san!”

Like Nanami, many of the other students began to introduce themselves to him as the conversation died down around him. Kamukura was not particularly interested in the conversation until someone asked Komaeda a question that had been lingering in the back of his mind since he had heard of a new student transfer.

“Komaeda-san, I am wondering why did you transfer so late into the year?” Sonia asked curiously. Kamukura’s eyes flickered in slight intrigue at that, peering at Komaeda’s face awaiting his answer.

His eyes seemed to appear darkly clouded as he answered, leaning back into his chair, “Ah- about that. I’m not entirely sure…” Komaeda paused for a few beats then continued, “But, I thought starting the year late would be worth it if it was at Hope’s Peak..”

She seemed content with that answer, turning to talk to someone else after hearing his answer. 

The conversation continued, some leaving and others joining to introduce themselves to Komaeda. Sitting back in the ergonomic chair, Kamukura lowered his shoulders into a straight posture, continuing to listen in. 

The content of the discussion was hardly noteworthy. It was mere idle talk. But, Kamukura continued to observe Komaeda until… A pair of gray eyes met his. Those silver eyes swirled with emotion and intent. Emotion that he could not understand and intent that Kamukura could not place. And just for that single moment, Kamukura himself felt something that he could not comprehend.

He listened to the meaningless chatter behind him, then gazed up at the ceiling, eyes devoid of any further emotion, believing that he had imagined it.

_He… is the same as the others._

~

Free time. Another display of this school’s blatant favoritism. Academics were not as heavily enforced because they were already considered the best. Gaining the partiality of his peers landed Kamukura the position of class representative. It wasn’t a surprise, especially since the male had gone out of his way to behave a certain way to appease everyone else. The position didn’t give him necessarily any hard responsibilities, he was considered Yukizome-sensei’s right hand.

He observed the class, as Yukizome-sensei left to the teacher’s lounge to do her own duties. Most of the class was centered around Komaeda Nagito. It was only predictable. Kamukura analyzed the group from body expressions to language. It seemed the white-haired male had an affinity towards Nanami, it can be noted that he might join his normal table for lunch.

Kamukura watched the class culture improve with the addition of this last student. The dynamic seemed more complete. They all seemed to get along well enough. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, head pounding. But, a moment turned into quite a while, as he was awoken by a presence in front of him, shaking him awake. Kamukura’s crimson eyes flickered open, glancing up at a petite gamer girl in annoyance. He had not slept well in days. Recovering quickly, he rubbed his eyes and looked up with a gentler expression, “I seemed to have dozed off, my apologies.”

“No problem, Kamukura-kun. It’s almost lunch, so I thought it would be okay to wake you,” Nanami looked a little taken aback, but decided to correlate the irritated glare to his exhaustion. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled out, trying his best to put a smile on his face.

She grinned back and had a determined look on her face as she asked, “Do you mind if I ask Komaeda to join us at our table today?”

“I have no opposition to that,” Kamukura agreed easily, not quick to start any sort of crossfires. 

The bell rang and the students flooded out of the classroom in a hurry to rush to the busy and soon to be crowded canteen. A very hungry Nanami Chiaki had dragged Komaeda with her towards the lunchroom, while Kamukura met up with his brother. 

Hinata had picked up the new hobby of cooking, so Kamukura supported his younger brother by eating whatever he decided to pack for his lunch. His cooking was palatable, so Kamukura had no reason to complain. He was sitting at his normal table with the same people he habitually sat with: Hinata, Nanami, Naegi, and Byakuya. 

“Kara-chan!” Naegi greeted, followed by Togami who just gave a nod in acknowledgment, “How are you doing today?” The shorter male placed his tray down across from Hinata and next to Togami. 

“The same as usual, Naegi,” He answered simply, focusing more on the food in front of him, noting down things to recommend to Hinata to fix and improve on. The boy always asked him for pointers.

The Class-78 luckster enthused, obviously interested in other students that were chosen by the fated lottery, “I heard that there’s a new lucky student in your class! I was confused about why they did the lottery so late this year.”

“Apparently, that student had to be researched more thoroughly than those in the past selections,” Togami commented.

“Is that so, Toga-kun?”

“Mh.”

“Nanami invited him to sit with us today,” He informed them, taking another bite of the rolled omelet. It was painfully average.

“Izuru, what is he like, huh?” Hinata inquired, curiosity covering his features.

“He is-” Kamukura paused in thought, face morphing into its naturally stoic form, “-the same as everyone else.” In Kamukura’s mind that was true, he seemed to be fit into the parts of the ordinary that Kamukura wanted to desperately escape from.

Naegi sighed in content, eyes flashing with wonder, “Hm… For him to be able to be the same as the other unique characters in your class. He must be really interesting!”

Togami interjected coldly, “As if those people are anything of interest.”

“They all have their own individuality,” Nanami cut into the conversation as she joined the group, opting for the seat next to Hinata, “Something that makes them _them_ , I think…”

“We are all different, yet have many things in common,” Kamukura remarked to Nanami’s delight, the accordance apparent in her nodding. She was just as easy as the others.

The petite girl promptly sat down beside Hinata with Komaeda taking the seat across from her, next to Naegi. 

Introducing himself once more, “Hello! I’m Komaeda Nagito, nice to meet you all.” He smiled at the group in a friendly manner.

“Hi there!” Naegi greeted back cheerfully, “My name is Naegi Makoto!”

He grunted out briefly, “Togami Byakuya.”

“I’m Hinata Hajime,” Hinata introduced himself last, shifting a bit uncomfortable when he saw Komaeda’s intense stare.

Komaeda’s eyes stayed on the brunette for a moment too long, making Kamukura’s eyes narrow slightly, “We are brothers.”

“I figured,” A smile creeping its way onto the cloud boy’s face with a knowing expression.

_He had not said anything funny._

Changing the topic, Hinata begins talking about his adventures that past weekend. The long-haired boy had already heard this story but continued to listen anyway. Naegi and Nanami were especially enthralled by it, while Byakuya just kept his eyes on Naegi, not hiding his disinterest. Komaeda was more or less quiet, keeping to himself staring at his food in thought. Kamukura looked at the silent boy, he did not recognize this feeling, but he knew he wanted to analyze the male more. 

Hinata questioned after finishing his story, “How’s the lunch today, Izuru?”

“It is not bad,” Kamukura kept his words to a minimum. His attention back onto the food before him, so he finished up the bento quickly.

Taking that as praise, Hinata grinned, “Thanks!”

“Have you been practicing a lot, Haji?” Naegi asked after nudging Togami who only rolled his eyes in response.

“Uh- Kind of. I’ve just been making lunch for Izuru and myself. I want to bake more!”

Nanami mumbled with encouragement, “If you make something sweet, share with us..” She was fiddling with her phone, most likely playing some mobile game.

“Of course!”

Komaeda and Kamukura separated from the conversation of Hinata’s kitchen experience.

Again that _look_. Silver met ruby once more. 

With the gaze lingering, they exchanged no words. Kamukura felt his lips part slightly with a new feeling that was bubbling up in his chest. The expression on Komaeda’s face was unreadable to him. Sheer happiness without cause or gain. On the contrary, Komaeda seemed to see right through him, even if it seemed like it was just for a second. And then, Komaeda smiled.

Something cracked. Like waves of water rushing in, it felt like his act was exposed. Kamukura broke the piercing eye contact and looked down towards his empty bento, packaging it back up cleanly.

Lunch ended before they knew it. And to Kamukura’s dismay, things seemed to be changing, but maybe there were certain things to be further appreciated. The comfort of familiarity, without risk or fear. It was _safe_. But, who could blame him for wanting to escape from the predictable?

~

“Ah- Kamukura, can you stay and help me with something after class?” The teacher asked in a not so asking sort of tone. He nodded back numbly. It was not like it wasn’t part of his responsibilities to do so.

The long-haired boy watched as everyone other than Komaeda flooded out of the classroom, leaving three behind. She asked Kamakura to help Komaeda adjust and catch up to the current curriculum. It was a simple and understandable task that he had predicted. It was not unreasonable for this to happen and was within his abilities to complete.

Without much small talk, he tried to recollect his emotions so that he could help Komaeda, even if the boy seemed opposed to conversing with him as he kept every response of his short and concise. He explained the most important general concepts and pointed out notes that were especially fundamental to the courses. The white-haired male kept his expression blank, seemingly as bored as Kamukura did not show. 

“I will photocopy my notes so that you can review on your own at a later time, Komaeda,” The long-haired boy stated after a while of blatant disinterest coming from the other, keeping a light tone to his voice. Komaeda looked up, staring again analytically, before looking down and nodding faintly. 

So, Kamukura left to make copies. He was quick and efficient with his movements, wasting no time. The male looked out the window in the office room. The sun was setting.

When he returned, Kamukura was met with a bewitching sight.

It was a beautiful picture. Komaeda was leaning against an open window frame, his hair flowing wildly in the wind. The sun was setting behind this picture as the day grew into the night, the breeze making the curtains fly. Gazing over at Kamukura, he asked, “Kamukura-kun, do you ever get bored of your facade?”

His eyes widened, the blazing red turning soft at the sight. Their eyes met for the third time that day and Kamukura could not describe the feeling that ignited within him. He did not bother to reply, in fact, he was not even sure if his mouth would let him utter any words after that sight. Kamukura was speechless, not just at the view but at the question that fell from Komaeda’s lips. 

_How?_

To the sound of the serene ambiance outside, the white-haired boy just giggled, “No matter what you say or whatever expression you try on, your eyes-- your eyes look just _so bored_. So empty.”

It was silent. His mind and body refusing to believe that a person that he met in just a single day was able to read him-- _him_ \--so easily. He was confused and almost angry. How could Komaeda be so sure of himself? So sure that Kamukura was who Komaeda thought that he was? Kamukura had always been confident that analyzing others was easy, but them doing the same was not. But in front of Komaeda, he unraveled so effortlessly. And why was it Komaeda? And why did he feel so _happy_?

“Your way of thinking-” Kamukura said speculatively with something new in his eyes, staring straight into Komaeda’s eyes, “-is different.”

“Hmm...” The male hummed back, a smile threatening to break onto his face, “I guess so.”

_Komaeda Nagito. Ultimate Lucky Student. He… is not like the others._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that this is very ooc and that kamukura wouldn't normally go out of his way to act like this. however, I just thought that it would be a cute au concept!! lol don't hate me :( ahh-- I love stoic kamukura too okay!! im probably worried for no reason about giving his emotions. also, if you are a bit confused on why kamukura is being so ooc (like smiling hehe), it's just an act!! and he has stayed in his facade that komaeda sees through
> 
> and I'll add tags as I go because I'm still not entirely sure about this whole story's details (also im kinda bad at tagging heh), I only have a brief outline for now!


	2. Captivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was a mix of the stars twinkling above and the bright luminous light from the moon, but Komaeda just looked so captivating and Kamukura was hooked.

Nothing had ever made Kamukura interested. As a child, he excelled at many things. No matter what he tried, no matter how difficult, no matter what instance, he thrived. Eventually, these talents began stacking up too easily, nothing ever coming close to a challenge. And now, in the prime of his adolescence, he was given the title of the Ultimate Hope, the embodiment of talent and expectations.

Even people, they were all so boring and predictable. Except for him, Komaeda Nagito.

He easily gained the favor of his peers that showered him in praise. Kamukura also became a prodigy of analyzing people and understanding social situations. He was able to manipulate things for his own advantage because he knew exactly what to say. 

He knew what all these people wanted to hear. Except for him, Komaeda Nagito.

_Did Komaeda really see through him?_

It had been a couple of weeks and there had been little instances where for once, Kamukura felt out of his normal zone of comfort. Komaeda seemed to be fixated on joining their small group of friends, welcomed by Nanami and Naegi, well-liked by Hinata, and even somewhat accepted by Togami. 

The white-haired boy seemed to have a mask of his own, acting normal around everyone, but blatantly different when alone with Kamukura. Komaeda had started calling him the Ultimate Hope in an almost taunting manner, during their small moments alone. He was not bothered by the address. It was not like it was untrue. Furthermore, Komaeda--despite acting distant--kept close to the ruby-eyed boy. Irritatingly close.

“Izuru!” Hinata called bursting with energy, “What are you thinking about?”

Kamukura shut his eyes for a moment, opening them as he looked to the boy beside him and muttered, “Nothing.”

“Nothing, huh?” With a pointed tone, he said, “It doesn’t seem like nothing.”

Tugging his lips into a small smile, the long-haired boy asked, “There, is that better?”

Hinata protested in annoyance, “That’s not what I meant, Izuru!”

With some more banter between the two, the matter was dropped, as Kamukura changed into a more lighthearted attitude for Hinata. It was an easy facade to play for his brother, who seemed to be in a good mood. The walk to school was filled with a carefree conversation that the brown-haired boy was mostly carrying. Kamukura did not like many things, but he did like his brother.

Hinata followed Kamukura to his class, leaving the long-haired male to his own routine, as he went to go converse with Chiaki until class was about to start.

“Hello, Kamukura-kun,” Sonia greeted, approaching the reading male.

_Sonia Nevermind. Ultimate Princess. Easily enamored with the ordinary. A stark difference in contrast to himself._

The ruby-eyed boy looked up and articulated a casual greeting to the smiling girl before him.

“I am holding a stargazing event at my family’s estate this weekend. I was wondering if you would like to join us?” She tilted her head as she asked in an elegant fashion.

_He was tired._

He told Sonia, who had an expectant look on her face, “I will see if I can make it, but it sounds like a meaningful gathering, Sonia-san. I am very interested in looking at the stars.”

_He was not._

“Ah, but even so, I hope you can find some time to join the class?” Kamukura nodded as the blonde-haired girl lit up, the excitement and anticipation clear. Then, she added with a polite smile, “And let Hinata-kun know that he is more than welcome to join us as well!”

“I will let him know.”

The male stood up shortly after the invitation and began walking towards the entrance of the classroom to place a stack of stapled papers down. Turning around, Komaeda walked into the classroom and almost tripping over his own feet, Kamukura caught him. 

“Are you alright?”

After calming his slight panic, Komaeda looked up at Kamukura and laughed, “It’s just my luck!”

“Just your luck…” Kamukura repeated, gazing down with slight scrutiny, “I suppose so.” He let go of the white-haired boy’s arm after the two had stabilized. 

“Thank you,” Komaeda expressed with gratitude as they shuffled into their seats together, “For catching me.”

Obligatorily, he said, “You are quite welcome.”

And the day passed just as any other day did. Informing Hinata about Sonia’s plan which he seemed interested in, deciding to go with Nanami and Komaeda. It appeared that agreeing to go made his brother happy, so Kamukura decided to go along with them. He couldn’t lie that maybe it wasn’t just Hinata that made him comply with the invitation.

~

Kamukura leaned back in his leather office chair and stretched his arms. Glancing at the clock, he decided he had should start to get ready for the stargazing. Assuming from Hinata’s loud groans from the room over, he deduced that the brown-haired boy had already started to get ready.

Making his decision quickly, he settled on wearing a dark red, satin button up paired with black dress pants that were fitted. Not wasting a movement, he finished getting dressed, just as Hinata knocked on his door asking if he was ready yet. When they both finished up, the two started heading out together to meet up with Nanami. 

“Hey, hey.” Nanami waved to them, as the pair approached. Hinata was a lot more animated, revealing an eager look. “You excited, Hajime?”

“Very,” He replied back to her, “Kinda nervous though.”

“About what?” Kamukura inquired dutifully. It was not uncommon for Hinata to be nervous; however, he was unsure this time about what exactly was causing it this time.

Hinata answered simply, “It’s like--well, how do I put this? This is your guys’ class, not mine, so I kind of feel a little out of place going like this.”

“Ah- That’s understandable,” Nanami nodded to herself with her eyes lighting up, looking like she just thought of a good idea, “Kamukura and I will stick with you, so that you won’t feel alone, so you don’t need to worry so much!”

“Thanks, Chiaki,” Hinata responded sounding appreciative.

The walk to Sonia’s home was filled with jokes between Nanami and Hinata, sometimes Kamukura adding in. However, he was not as close as the two of them were. It was only to be expected, since the long-haired boy cut himself off, putting a barrier between him and anyone who tried to get close enough to break the facade. It was an easy enough task, as no one really pried too far.

Finally arriving, he analyzed his surroundings after being greeted by the blonde-haired girl. It had been his first time at Sonia’s estate and he had was taking in the foreign decor with a western flair. It was not surprising, however, considering her background.

Looking around, he saw that the crowd was small with not everyone in the class present. Either late or not coming, who knew, but he saw small clusters of the same groups in class huddled into various corners in the living room. The sun was close to fully set, so they had a little bit of time before they could actually go outside to stargaze.

He idly chatted with Nanami and Hinata some more, finishing up their conversation from the walk there. Excusing himself to get a drink, Kamukura decided to leave them alone. Although Hinata has insisted on having no more than platonic feelings towards the shorter female, he couldn’t help but wish happiness for him.

Not really feeling parched, he heads outside. Feeling the cool wind on his face, the long-haired male shuts his eyes for a moment, taking in the environment. There was an elaborate set up outside, complete with thick blankets laid out for people to lay on, benches, and an assortment of chairs. Even Kamukura could appreciate the thought put into this organization.

Kamukura threaded his fingers through his hair, as it moved with the light breeze. He observed groups of people moving outside as the night settled in. However, he stayed in the back, opting to watch everyone from behind, not really interested in having much social interaction. Hinata was the main reason why he decided to come anyway, besides…

_Komaeda._

The luckster approached him, he was wearing an oversized green jacket that hung off of his frame, a thin white shirt, and black jeans. Grinning with that same tone he always used, he greeted the red-eyed boy, “Hey, Ultimate Hope. The party boring you?”

“On the contrary, I feel quite content.”

With an almost accusatory tone, Komaeda shrugged, “Didn’t think this would be your scene.”

_It wasn’t._

But, he also wasn’t going to admit that, “The stars are aesthetically pleasing to me.”

His gray eyes lowered at that comment, before he mumbled like in a childlike manner, “You don’t look like you mean that, Kamukura-kun.”

His heart jumped when he heard that. Complex feelings stirred within him, but silence drowned it.

So, Komaeda took the silence as a signal to push a little further, “Do you like your act?”

“It is not a matter of my affinity towards it,” Kamukura leaned back against the wall, before stating unsentimentally, “More or less, everyone will just view you in the way that suits their own personal preference.”

“And catering to that helps, Kamukura-kun?”

It didn’t _help_ him. It just made things more convenient for Kamukura. People hearing the things they want to hear from him, seeing Kamukura perform the way they expect, and watching act accordingly avoids conflict and other tedious things that the long-haired boy wished to avoid.

With a wicked grin, Komaeda said almost knowingly, “You always look like you’re bored out of your mind, but you’ve never once tried to do anything out of the ordinary either!”

For once, Kamukura was truly dumbfounded. _It was true._ It was a painful revelation. He had been stuck inside his own little world, never once trying to break out of it. He had been playing along with this role given to him with a fake smile on his face. It was frustrating. He could not believe how daft he has been.

“I’m speaking the truth, aren’t I?”

Silence followed that as well. 

And for some reason, Kamukura couldn’t find it in himself to disagree. So, instead, he pointed out something else, “You’re cold.”

He was not incorrect by the way he saw the boy’s thin arms shake beneath his coat.

“Oh, please, Kamukura-kun,” The other scoffed, his overly friendly tone changing as fast as the black-haired boy changed the topic, “You’re just as cold as me.”

It was definitely an interesting thing to say. He did not _feel_ cold, although wearing just a thin button up. Komaeda was referring to his expression, while Kamukura was speaking of his physical composure. Testing the waters, he opted to use his unforced voice, the pitch sounded more monotonous, “You are not wrong.”

Eyes widening slightly, the silver-eyed boy smiled in surprise at the more natural form of Kamukura. Such a sight made Kamukura feel something. He didn’t know what exactly to call this emotion that bubbled up in his chest at the simple smile he had received from Komaeda; however, he knew that he wanted to see it again.

And it might just be another predictable task to try and get to know the white-haired boy, but… he yearned to know what would become of his world, as he stepped into Komaeda’s.

The white-haired boy spoke amicably, “You always seem to hope for things to be different, Kamukura-kun. And you always seem so disappointed when things turn out the same as they always do.”

“That may be accurate,” Kamukura whispered in slight awe and his ruby-red eyes softened a bit, his mind more open to allowing this one specific person in.

“Then, come with me,” With his silver eyes gleaming and smile bright, he stood up and tilted his head up to face the moon, its light reflecting off of Komaeda’s pale skin magnificently. He turned and extended his hand towards Kamukura, “I’ll take you somewhere fun!”

Maybe it was a mix of the stars twinkling above and the bright luminous light from the moon, but Komaeda just looked so captivating and Kamukura was hooked.

His hair was practically glowing under the moonlight, the shine creating an alluring gleam in those silver eyes. The gravity-defying mess atop his head swayed gently with the nighttime breeze. His voice sounded as magnetic as the male looked radiant.

And, so he took the other’s hand in his, standing to face the others, a blank expression showing, despite the pounding in his chest.

Unbeknownst to himself, Komaeda had also become infatuated with the delicate strands of hair that fell over his satin top and the brilliance that his ruby-red eyes shone from the moonlight.

~

They exchanged contact information before they left, Komaeda joining Kamukura, Hinata, and Nanami on the way to their last meeting point.

As soon as Kamukura got home and undressed, he saw a new notification light up his phone. Crawling into bed, he shut off the lights and opened the messaging app.

 **Komaeda Nagito:** hey do you want to meet up this weekend?

 **Kamukura Izuru:** What do you have in mind?

 **Komaeda Nagito:** sunday at :insert_cafe_name_here:, 1pm?

 **Kamukura Izuru:** Okay.

The last thing imprinting on his mind before he falls asleep was the delivered sign beneath his last text bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i made a star gazing scene because i wanted to describe the way nagito looked in the moonlight
> 
> ashdgfask apologies in advance if i ever write "izuru" as "izuku", i've been writing a bnha fic


End file.
